


Истина где-то там

by Mr_Doctor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Мстители
Genre: Aliens, Bromance, Canon Divergence, Cos they're family, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Generation Z Peter Parker, Irondad, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Storming a military base is not the best idea really, Teenagers, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Zone 51, but it's fun
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Doctor/pseuds/Mr_Doctor
Summary: Интернет не перестает говорить о Зоне 51, на ее штурм подписалось боле двух миллионов человек, и это не прошло мимо Питера. А раз он втягивает себя во что-то, то Тони тоже. Вопрос: как же вышло, что они стоят посреди Невады у военного объекта, но все вокруг больше похоже на фестиваль?---------Было написано в сентябре 2019 года, сами понимаете к какому событию.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	Истина где-то там

**Author's Note:**

> Постепенно переношу работы с фикбука сюда, еще не совсем знакома с сайтом, поэтому если что не так, скажите мне об этом, пожалуйста

Это была самая обычная среда. Тони и Питер взяли небольшой перерыв от работы и заказали пиццу. Миллиардер сидел за столом, наблюдая за подростком, который улегся на диване неподалеку и что-то смотрел в телефоне, временами посмеиваясь.

— Что-то интересное, парень? — не выдержал тот.

— Ничего особенного, мистер Старк. Просто мемы, если вы знаете, что это.

— Ой, я не настолько стар. И все также глава передовой технологической компании.

— Нет, это мисс Поттс.

Тони сузил глаза. Еще чего не хватало, с каких пор молодое поколение его ни во что не ставит? Возникает ощущение, что ему пора на пенсию.

— Я знаю про мемы. Что сегодня в тренде?

Тот в ответ пожал плечами и, подойдя к своему наставнику, развернул телефон:

Мировые тренды

_#Area51  
Area 51  
#stormarea51_

Стоп, какого черта? Миллиардер удивленно посмотрел на Питера, который победно ухмылялся.

— Мы будем спасать бедных пришельцев! — улыбка не сходила с его лица. Тони закатил глаза.

— Нью-Йорк, Титан, Стражи Галактики? Да у тебя команда сумасшедших инопланетян на быстром наборе, почему ты так радуешься?

— Вы не понимаете, мистер Старк! Туда уже собирается более двух миллионов человек! Я не могу остаться в стороне!

— Ты же осознаешь, что это секретный военный объект?

— Конечно. Как будто вас когда-либо останавливали такие простые вещи.

— Туше.

Подросток вернулся к своему телефону, а вот Тони осознал, что упускает нечто важное в мире. Ну и ладно. Собираться и шутить — это одно, а вот штурмовать военный объект, где собрана толпа людей с оружием — другое. Ведь вряд ли обычный мем превратится во что-то более серьезное, так?

***

Тони пересмотрел свое мнение, когда Пятница привела статистику людей, купивших билеты в Неваду примерно во время этой «спасательной операции». И ему резко захотелось просто открыть все секреты, потому что чертовых пришельцев там нет. Он-то знает. Плюс, судя по данным все того же ИИ, кто-то уже начал подумывать об организации шатров, приглашать группы. Короче, вся ситуация начала превращаться в какой-то фестиваль.  
И все стало только хуже, когда Питер ворвался в лабораторию со слишком широкой улыбкой на лице. А он никогда не бывает таким веселым после длинного школьного дня.

— Ты выиграл лотерею? Встретился с каким-то супергероем? Открыл новый элемент?

— Лучше, мистер Старк.

— Просветишь?

— Я купил билеты на самолет в Неваду!

Старк ударился головой об стол.

— Какого хрена, парень?

— Я накопил денег. Не злитесь так, — он немного опустил глаза в пол, — я и на вас взял билет.

— Что? — он сделал несколько вдохов в попытке успокоиться и рационально подумать. — Зачем? Я владелец чертовой мультимиллиардной компании! У меня самые быстрые квинджеты, а ты покупаешь билеты на обычный самолет?

— Ну…да? У меня есть объяснение!

— Жги, — сзади послышался звук вращающихся шестеренок. — Не ты, Дубина! Положи огнемет на место, иначе разберу и переплавлю в кофемашину.

Робот опустил «голову» и сделал, как просили. Но явно обиделся.

— Он не всерьез, Дубина, — попробовал поддержать его мальчик. — Ты же знаешь, он так всегда, хотя и любит тебя.

Тот начал радостно кружиться, а Тони недовольно закатил глаза:

— Ты еще должен мне объяснение, мистер Я-люблю-роботов-больше-чем-себя.

— Вы такой же!

— Не я ходил с унылым лицом, пока один филантроп и гений не отправил космического дрона, чтобы починить какой-то марсоход.

— Ой, это был малыш Оппи! К тому же, вы бы видели, сколько людей благодарили вас за это.

— Они просто не знают о назойливом стажере, который лучше работает в хорошем настроении. Но не важно.

— Да, ладно, так, объяснение. Эм…ну…

— У тебя его нет и ты в порыве эмоций купил два билета, совершенно забывая о том, кто я?

Питер скривился, но кивнул, потому что это было чистой правдой, признавать которую не хотелось:

— А еще я решил, что так вам станет жалко, и вы согласитесь поехать с нами. Ну, давайте, вам же тоже должно быть интересно, что там!

Старк откинулся на спинку стула. Кто же знал, что с подростками так сложно? А разбивать его надежды не сильно тянуло. Если подумать, в том, что он скажет да, будут одни плюсы: он сбежит от собраний и Пеппер, которая его на них таскает, от какой-то жутко скучной конференции, понаблюдает за одним радостным парнем, немного проветрится и появится перед публикой (желтая пресса уже спекулирует насчет его проблем со здоровьем и даже смерти). Да и это все равно звучит забавно:

— Хорошо. Только мы летим на квинджете, ты получаешь письменное соглашение от горячей тетушки и показываешь его мне. Хотя она может просто позвонить, но ей явно не хочется общаться со мной. И пойди сдай билеты.

— А мои друзья? — Питер сделал наиболее невинный вид, а Тони застонал, но кивнул.

Миллиардер и не представлял, что улыбки могут быть настолько широкими. Нет, по ощущениям, еще миллиметр и у него бы лицо бы треснуло.

— Спасибо, мистер Старк, — с этими словами он вылетел из лаборатории, что-то набирая на ходу.

Настроение у Тони тоже приподнялось, но вот вопрос «и во что я себя втягиваю?» зазвучал в голове с особой силой.

***

Старк пару раз задумывался об убийстве (он не решил себя или подростка, но склонялся к первому) из-за непрекращающегося потока информации и теорий от Питера по поводу Зоны 51. Аргументы вроде «ты катался на настоящем космическом корабле» и «битвы с пришельцами для тебя норма» не прокатывали. Парень был очень воодушевлен. Даже слишком. И это пугало.

К счастью, двадцатое сентября настало скоро. Перед этим трое подростков переночевали в башне. Двое парней болтали без умолку, а вот девушка только временами выдавала саркастические комментарии. Старку она понравилась, поэтому сделал заметку невзначай столкнуть ее с Пеппер.

— У них будет огромный фудкорт! — начал Питер, когда они рано утром садились в квинджет.

— И сцена, палаточный лагерь, всякие ларьки с развлечениями! — поддержал, кажется, Тед? Или Нед? Пора бы уже запомнить имя.

— Сетлист довольно неплох, — кивнула ЭмДжей, — но вы забываете нашу главную цель.

Подростки переглянулись, улыбнулись другу и громко прокричали:

— Спасать беззащитных пришельцев!

Тони даже не пытался их переубедить, это было бы абсолютно бесполезно. К тому же, все вот это превратилось в самый настоящий фестиваль. Выступления каких-то музыкантов были распланированы на всю пятницу (сегодня) и последующие выходные. Также организовали аренду палаток и, вы не поверите, автобус от ближайших населенных пунктов. Были сделаны плакаты, основным лозунгом стало «Истина где-то там». Даже миллиардер был удивлен, к чему привела простая шутка. А вот подростки удивленными не выглядели. Всю дорогу они обсуждали мероприятия, планы атаки, истории про пришельцев, которых встречал Питер.

К счастью, полет был недолгий («самые быстрые квинджеты» — это не пустые слова, вообще-то). Они в стелс-моде беззвучно приземлились на небольшом расстоянии от так называемого «места сбора».

Хотя Солнце только-только вышло из-за горизонта, все вокруг уже кипело жизнью: начинали открываться палатки с едой, сувенирами и оружием. Ну, там продавались в основном игрушечные детские молоточки, различные надувные биты и нунчаки, водные пистолеты. И Тони действительно надеялся, что это был весь их ассортимент. Не хотелось бы оказаться в центре кровавой перестрелки. Ему и без этого хватало зрелищ в жизни.  
Но вот подростки выглядели с точностью до наоборот: они бегали от одного места к другому, задерживаясь слишком долго у стендов с тематической атрибутикой. В итоге, у Неда была зеленая маска, у ЭмДжей — блокнот с лозунгом и постером фестиваля на обложке, а у Питера — дурацкая шапка, большая и мягкая.

Так или иначе, час спустя они, наконец, дошли до главной площадки: сцены с просторным танцполом прямо перед ней. Люди успели установить громадные колонки и сейчас тестировали их. Никому из гуляющей компании не понравился жуткий громкий звук, так что они продолжили исследовать окрестности.

Примерно в таких делах и прошла вся пятница: они гуляли по округе, постреляли в тире (Питер пытался выиграть ЭмДжей гигантского плюшевого пришельца, но в итоге она сделала все сама), попробовали еду буквально везде, пошатались на безопасном для паучьего слуха расстоянии от концерта (пару групп были действительно хорошими), послушали инструктажи по завтрашнему окружению базы. Кстати, с холма, на котором они находились, можно было увидеть высокий забор с колючей проволокой и даже солдат, которые не выглядели особо довольными. И вот так незаметно наступил вечер. По настоянию Питера они вместо ночевки в удобном квинджете выбрали палатки. Точнее это была единственная палатка с четырьмя карманами: по одному на каждого.

Они действительно повеселились, пытаясь ее поставить. Когда после пятой попытки палка отлетела и ударила Питера прямо по лбу, Тони не выдержал:

— А я думал, что вы лучшие ученики класса, юные дарования… — ему не дали закончить.

— Тогда попробуйте сами, мистер Старк. Вы только и делали, что сидели там и смеялись.

— Неправда, — возразил миллиардер, — я еще успел снять пару видео и сделать несколько резервных копий этого компромата. И я трижды предлагал переночевать в квинджете.

ЭмДжей сузила глаза, Питер сделал недовольную гримасу, а Нед, как обычно, смотрел на Старка, не веря, что это реальность (на него иногда такое накатывало, это нормально). В общем, кое-как поставив эту несчастную палатку, спать они не пошли. Естественно, вы хоть когда-нибудь видели так много звезд? Тони не любил космос. Минимум половина болезненных воспоминаний связано с ним. Да и еще абсолютное чувство незначительности и опасности, исходящее от этого бесконечного пространства. Но он не мог отрицать, зрелище завораживало. Млечный путь был таким ярким, что действительно оправдывал свое название, а странная компания из четверых сидела на широком пледе, попивая горячие напитки, так по-обычному и по-домашнему беседовала (если, конечно, обсуждение темной материи, вопроса «есть ли предел количеству звезд в системах» и черных дыр можно назвать обычным). Так они и проводили время до трех утра, пока почти синхронно не вырубились.

Самое интересное началось на следующий день. Ведь в три часа было начало тактического окружения Зоны. Почти все утро Старк с тремя несносными ~~спиногрызами~~ подростками провел так же, как и вчера. Только вот в полдень на огромном экране за сценой появился план атаки с полным описанием целей и задач каждой группы. Они, кстати, делились по браслетам, выданным вчера. У всей их компании были зеленые, так называемый «отвлекающий маневр» (Некоторые участники продолжали расстраиваться, так как хотели быть Наруто-раннерами). У этой группы не было особых задач, кроме как громко орать у стен, махать руками и, в большинстве своем, раздражать военных.

Однако Тони забеспокоился из-за «группы захвата». Судя по тому, что он услышал, у этих ребят было настоящее оружие. И Старк не собирался это все так оставлять. Он же все еще подрабатывает величайшим героем Земли. Первым шагом было бросить вопросительный взгляд на подростков, которые, вообще, выглядели не менее удивленно.

— Мы все, естественно, хотим узнать, что там. Но это уже как-то перебор, — ЭмДжей сказала вслух то, о чем думали остальные.

— Тогда мне, как ответственному взрослому, придется разобраться.

— Ага, — хмыкнул Питер, — прямо как тот ответственный взрослый, который разобрался с готовкой торта на день рождение мисс Поттс?

— Об этом взрыве даже в новостях говорили! — подтвердил Нед.

— Давайте не будем играть в игру «кто взорвал больше моей собственности». Питер победит, мы все это знаем.

Парень сделал такое лицо, словно собирался показать язык, но, видимо, вовремя остановился и решил вспомнить о чем-то важном:

— Только… просто не дайте никому никого убить, ладно?

— Пацан, это моя работа. Почти что.

— Это бы звучало пафосно, если бы вы не добавили последнюю фразу, — но этого Тони не услышал, потому что уже облачился в броню из наноботов и улетел.

Вся публика затихла, когда из колонок, вместо голоса ведущей, заиграл старый рок, а сам Железный Человек приземлился на сцену. Абсолютно все (ну, может кроме трех определенных подростков) стояли с открытыми ртами. Тони, уже будучи в своих черных джинсах и футболке, что-то сказал девушке, и та тут же отдала ему микрофон.

— Добрый день, несостоявшиеся спасатели пришельцев. Во-первых, начнем с того, что ваша вечеринка организована весьма хорошо. Я бы сделал лучше, но речь не об этом, — он хмыкнул и пожал плечами. Огромная толпа словно застыла, только тихо перешептываясь. — Во-вторых, несмотря на то, что я хорошо провожу тут время, вам не стоит пытаться лезть на защищенный объект.

Вот тут зрители, очевидно, не выдержали. Послышались недовольные крики, но мужчина прижал палец к губам и… это сработало:

— Почему? У меня есть ответ. Даже больше ответов, чем вам хотелось бы знать. Сказать, что на самом деле там внутри?

Люди будто сошли с ума: было даже громче, чем вчера во время любого из концертов. А Тони спокойно стоял на сцене и улыбался. За ним на огромном экране появилась надпись «1992»:

— Вы, наверное, в курсе, что я любил искать приключения. Особенно в те молодые годы, — он на секунду остановился, а экран тут же выключился. — А, к черту, хотел закатить большую мотивирующую речь, но, как вы могли заметить, это не мое. По правде, я владелец Зоны 51.

Это совсем не звучало как-то самое «Я Железный Человек». Нет, вот вообще нет. Очевидно, любовь Старка к выпендрежу со временем только увеличивается.  
Толпа продолжала безумствовать, пока Тони не кашлянул микрофон:

— Стоило бы уйти на этой ноте, но все же скажу. Живых пришельцев там не было. Они находились в другом месте, но мы с моими знакомым, — он вздохнул на этом месте, вспоминая этих «знакомых», — добились их освобождения. В каком-то смысле. Короче говоря, вся информация конфиденциальна, но на территории этой страны гарантированно нет каких-либо зеленых человечков, которых незаслуженно держат без их воли. А в Зоне 51 хранится обычное инопланетное оружие и пара секретных разработок. Ничего интересного. Так что повеселитесь тут еще денек и не нарывайтесь на неприятности. У тех ребят настоящие пушки, а металлический костюм тут только у меня. Мир вам.

И он просто…улетел. Питер, Нед и ЭмДжей тут же, пробираясь через толпу, побежали к палаточному лагерю. Когда они добрались, то застали миллиардера, спокойно сидящего на шезлонге и попивающего какой-то коктейль:

— Так это правда, мистер Старк? — Нед выглядел как типичный фанат, который впервые видел Старка, хотя это была их, наверное, сорок вторая встреча.

— Ага. Все до последнего слова.

— И почему вы раньше не сказали?

— Просто. Так ведь веселее.

— И, думаете, теперь они никуда не пойдут?

— Ну, пока они все запостят свои видео, напишут десяток твитов и построят пару теорий, наступит ночь, и никто не захочет никуда идти, — он пожал плечами, словно говоря, что это очевидно. — И нам бы не помешало побыстрей свалить отсюда. Эти ребята могут устроить на меня охоту.

Так они и сделали. Тони заставили нацепить маску, что купил Нед (как будто это помешает кому-то узнать такого знаменитого человека). А миллиардер все жаловался:

— Маска дурацкая. И почему я должен так страдать? Проще надеть костюм и улететь.

— Главный страдалец, да, — хмыкнула Мишель, как бы напоминая, чья это вина вообще.

— Ой, я спасал мир от очередной кровавой перестрелки, — возмутился тот.

— Мистер Старк, вы и не в таком ходили. Вспомнить хотя бы то видео, где…

— Так, все такие видео не для детских глаз.

Подростки промолчали, решив не напоминать, что их смотрели, наверное, все «детские глаза».

Как ни странно, до квинджета они добрались без приключений. Вот тут для Тони начался персональный ад. Школьники пытались вытребовать у него все подробности истории с Зоной 51, а миллиардер закатывал глаза, потому что, ну, «сначала я взломал ее, а потом решил купить» звучало не сильно хорошо. Благодаря этому самолет долетел до башни в рекордные сроки. Старк никогда не представлял, что его спасением будет злая Пеппер, расположившаяся на диване:

— Ты просто кошмар для PR-отдела.

— Но ты меня все еще любишь.

Тони расплылся в ехидной улыбке, а подростки на фоне закатили глаза, подражая своему наставнику.

— Иногда подумываю, что скорее наоборот.

— Неправда. Поужинаем все вместе?

Пеппер что-то недовольно пробурчала, но в итоге согласилась, и они вместе с тремя детьми заказали огромную кучу еды. Решив, что дома всех ждут только на следующий день, ужин потихоньку перетек со стола на диван и полы, а потом они уже досматривали второй фильм, попутно обсуждая, что «мотивация героя совершенно идиотская и не имеет под собой логических обоснований». Хотя чего они ожидали, включив первую попавшуюся дешевую комедию? То, что фильм был дурацким, не помешало их дальнейшему досугу, включавшему в себя разговоры, настольные игры и чтение статей про Тони (отдельный вид веселья, который был особенно интересным, после того, как Старк делал какую-то сенсационную фигню, то есть каждый раз, после его выхода из дома).

Так прошел остаток ночи, пока все они ушли спать с улыбкой на лице. Спали все сегодня спокойно.


End file.
